Are you ready?
by choirboyandprincess
Summary: Sory im really bad at summaries, Deeks and Kensi's realationship as it blossoms. please read :


Hey guys. This is my first fan fic for NCIS LA. please R & R. :D

Deeks POV

You walk in through the large doors of OPS and see Kensi almost having a nervous breakdown from her current sugar withdrawal.

"Be careful approaching her. Don't look into her eyes directly. Don't talk to her until she has eaten at least 6 donuts and watch your hands." Sam teases.

You just nod seriously, if things go wrong you might become a dead man. You carefully approach her and hand her the bag of donuts and a few of her favorite candy bars.

"Easy, Easy girl." you say as you cautiously approach her.

She bares her teeth and growls at you. You step back and chuck her the stuff. She opens the bag and eats everything in about 5 seconds.

"Damn girl" Sam says as she wipes her mouth.

She approaches you with a sickly sweet smile. She moves her mouth to only an inch away from your ear and

You feel her hot breath down your cheek.

"Thanks for getting me more donuts"

She suddenly spins around and grabs your shirt in a ball and pulls you close.

"IF YOU EAT MY DONUTS ONE

MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" she sreams.

You try to back away from her and you trip over backwards and land on your back. She storms out, Sam hot on her heels. Nell helps you up.

"You really should know better, you know how she is without sugar"

You nod and smile.

"It was totally worth it. She was practically kissing me she was so close. Who knows what's next."

"Your funeral" she replies as you walk out the door.

Kensi's sugar has finally kicked in again and she was back to herself.

"Hey are you feeling better?" you ask her.

She shoots you a look that could kill a weaker man. You just smile and continue picking on her.

"You get a bit scary when poor Kensi Wensy doesn't have and sugary woogary treats."

She looks at you and finally speaks

"You're digging yourself a big holey woley and I might killey willey you if you talk to me like that."

You through your hands up in mock defense.

"Easy tiger or should I say tigey wigey?"

She jumps up an slams her hands down on her desk. Her discolored eyes narrow into slits. She looks like she will shoot you right in the groin like that poor paper man. You sit down and she continues glaring at you. Suddenly Sam and Callen walk in.

"Now, now children" Callen tutted.

She sits down and continues working on her paper work and sending poisonous glares your way. You hear a bird call and direct your attention back up to OPS. Everyone gets up and you walk up the stairs slightly behind Kensi. She stops but you take no notice and she sticks her foot out tripping you over. You fall face first into the stairs. You slide down slowly and you pick yourself up. You look up an see a wave of brown curly hair and a shoe disappearing behind a pillar and into the OPS sliding door. Evil taunting laughs fill the air and you shake you head.

After you got briefed Hetty looked at you puzzeled.

" why do you have a giant line on your head?"

You reach up and feel your head you retreat your hand quickly and gasp as you push down to hard on the bruise. Callen and Sam laugh at you and you can hear Sam ask Kensi "Did you do that?" she nods and they erupt in quiet fits of laughter.

"Miss Blye, please refrain from abusing your partner"

She just nods and smiles wickedly.

You stroll out of the room and head out of the building an towards your car. You get in and wait for Kensi. She follows slowly behind you. And gets in your car.

"Sorry Deeks" she says with a smirk.

"That stunt on the stairs well.. It cut me deep. I don't know If we should be partners anymore."

She shakes her head at you.

"Come on you big baby lets get to the crime scene before Christmas time."

"Hardy Har har"

"Do you hear that? It's sleigh bells now lets get a move on".

You turn the keys to your ignition and you are off. Just another day in the office you think to yourself.

Thanks for reading please review and I will try and have another one posted out soon :D


End file.
